1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a knee covering of a leg guard for a baseball or a softball catcher.
2. Description of Related Art
In baseball and softball, the catcher, positioned behind home plate with a view of the entire playing field, performs many vital functions during a game, from calling plays and protecting the plate to receiving the ball from the pitcher. As home plate crashes with other players and impacts from pitches in excess of 90 mph are common in baseball, the bodies of catchers are physically punished regularly during a game.
Due in part to the awkward crouching position catchers assume behind home plate, catchers commonly injure their knees. A catcher's blocking motions for stopping wild, tipped, or dropped pitches require that the catcher first drop rapidly onto their knees from the crouch, and just as rapidly either reassume the crouch or stand upright to throw out any potential base stealers. Further, throughout a game, a catcher will typically receive a pitch in the crouch, then kneel or stand upright to throw the ball back to the pitcher. Repeating this motion, especially kneeling, hundreds of times or more per gameday can severely fatigue a catcher's knees and thighs.
Since the early days of baseball, catchers have been provided with equipment to protect their bodies from these various stresses. As the lower legs are particularly vulnerable, various design for leg guards have been produced to allow the catcher maximum freedom of movement while still providing protection against impacts from balls or players. As a result, most leg guards employ a series of rigid padded plates which are strapped onto the leg.
Some protective knee coverings have been developed to cushion the knee while kneeling. For example, U.S. patent publication No. 2003/0019006 to Godshaw et al. describes a knee pad which includes a rigid outer shell and an insert fitted inside the shell to protect and cushion a user's knee, such as while kneeling to install flooring. The insert is either asymmetric or strategically placed in the shell so as to accommodate either the left or right knee of the wearer. This construction is designed to provide maximum support and cushioning to the oppositely-shaped left and right knees. However, the shell of this construction is symmetrical, and no additional stabilization is provided for the knee as the catcher moves his or her knees during a game.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a protective knee covering for a baseball or softball catcher which helps to stabilize the catcher's knee throughout the game while supporting the knee and allowing a catcher to freely maneuver from the couching to the blocking position or standing position.